


Black or White

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair in a gray jungle.  Black and white is my favorite to work in.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Black or White





	Black or White

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/black%20or%20white_zpsynsg6r5d.jpg.html)


End file.
